


Gagging for it

by purrlockholmes (stilesstilerstyle)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot a lot a lOT of bites, Bit Gag, Bondage, Duct Tape, Gags, Hands, Leather, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Ring gag, Rope Bondage, and bruises, dubcon, most of these are consensual but some have dubcon elements and noncon elements, noncon, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/purrlockholmes
Summary: I wanted to draw John wearing various gags. And I did. :) Here it is. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I made a promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667548) by [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle). 



> You can follow me on tumblr for more disturbing nsfw art, as some people would say and have said: http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Some of these busts were inspired by my fic "I made a Promise"! :)

John as I love him best. Tied up and gagged. ^^ <3

 


End file.
